vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
HsPS-15
Summary The HsPS-15 (Hard science Powered Suit), also known as Large Weapon, is an advanced 2.5m tall military powered suit created by Academy City. Like other powered suits, it reinforces the wearer's mind and body to increase their combat capabilities. The HsPS-15's prototypes were first deployed in Academy City's operation in Avignon, and HsPS-15s were part of the Academy City's forces deployed during World War III. Despite being relatively new, Academy City's fast rate of development of new technologies caused the HsPS-15 to be quickly phased out by the superior Railgun FIVE_Over just a month after its first deployment. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with melee, 9-A/9-C with anti-barrier revolver shotgun Name: HsPS-15, Large Weapon Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Powered Suit Wielders: 1 human pilot, though it can also likely be used as an unmanned weapon if piloted by an AI like other Academy City powered suits Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, capable of jumping at least 10 meters into the air, anti-barrier revolver shotgun, auto-reloader, sensors and drive correction device Attack Potency: Wall level melee (It should be at least as strong as Komaba Ritoku and other users of Hard Taping, has enough strength to jump 10 meters through the air despite weighing enough to easily crush stone by walking), Small Building level and Street level with anti-barrier revolver shotgun Speed: Subsonic (Powered suits use Hard Taping to gain superior speed and mobility to normal vehicles and can increase the mobility of a human from two to dozens of times over, a human with Hard Taping and none of the safety measures of a real powered suit can outstrip a train) Durability: Likely Small Building level (It was stated that it should be able to take an anti-tank missile head on and that a 30mm Gatling gun is necessary to just barely manage one) Range: Likely tens of meters with anti-barrier revolver shotgun Weaknesses: The prototype version of the suit has a security hole in the drive correction device that can lock up the entire suit if it receives simultaneous contradictory environmental conditions, but this was likely corrected for the proper military versions. Stamina: At least several hours Intelligence: The intelligence of the person using it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Auto-reloader:' The HsPS-15 carries a backpack that allows the user to automatically reload the anti-barrier revolver shotgun by connecting the shotgun to it. *'Drive Correction Device:' A device installed in the powered suit that allows the driver to study the conditions of the battlefield and automatically regulate everything to bring out the greatest performance. The powered suits can scan the environment around them and automatically correct their performance for it, so they can be used in their default settings anywhere in the world. The information is then transmitted amongst all the powered suits present during a mission. They are described as being able to walk across ground even better than a real person could because of this. One weakness of the prototype version of the HsPS-15's drive correction device is that there is a security hole that slows down the system's decision-making ability when it simultaneously receives multiple contradictory conditions. The reason for this is that the prototype had only recently been made it to the point that it could be shown at the exhibition. Moreover, if the powered suit that was used was made to share its environmental data with the other suits, it could mean that an error in one suit could affect all of them. The error renders the machine inoperable and unable to move. It requires the pilot to manually change the settings on the escape equipment to even get out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Tier 9